


My Blue Skies and Grey

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Children, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Omega Jackson, Original Character(s), Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need to be patient so that he gets better, do you understand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blue Skies and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love it if you let me know what you think... or if you like it. Kudos are lovely too.
> 
> Thanks so much to:
> 
> * [motionalocean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/motionalocean/pseuds/motionalocean), [moodycactus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=moodycactus) and [wheretimeisneverplanned](http://wheretimeisneverplanned.tumblr.com/) for their great beta work, I couldn't have posted this without them.
> 
> * [tryslora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora) for helping me with doubts as usual.  
> 

                                                                        

 

It's 9.20 am when Jackson and Daniel enter the kitchen on Saturday.

"Daniel hungry," Daniel says, pulling at his pyjamas, trying to get at his stomach.

Jackson opens the fridge and takes out the milk, leaving it on the counter.

"You're hungry, huh? Well, Dad is hungry too. Can you help me set the table so that we can have some breakfast?"

"Yes! Brefast!" Daniel jumps with excitement.

Jackson never stops finding it adorable that his son gets so excited over something so simple as breakfast.

"Okay, let's see..." Jackson opens the cabinet with all the mugs and takes out two of Daniel's favorites, holding them in front of him. "Do you want Captain America or Superman?"

Daniel looks at them carefully like he's not seen them a thousand times. "Supman!" he decides finally.

Jackson gives it to him. "Okay. Bring it to the table." Daniel takes it and quickly sets it at his usual seat at the table. "Do you want orange juice or apple juice?" Jackson asks opening the fridge. Daniel bites his lip as he thinks. It’s the cutest thing, and reminds Jackson of Stiles trying to make a decision.

"Ap juz!" he decides, spreading his arms wide.

Jackson takes the bottle and, since it’s half empty and therefore not very heavy, carefully hands it to Daniel, making sure that he grabs is correctly. "Okay, take it." Daniel takes it carefully and leaves it on the table, just four feet away.

"Now, would you like Cheerios or a granola bar?" Jackson asks, holding the Honey Nut Cheerios in his right hand and the granola bar in his left.

"Ummm..." Daniel chews at his hand and stares at Jackson while he considers his options. "Daddy pakes!" he shouts instead.

Jackson wishes he had seen that coming because he can't help it, it leaves him with a knot in his throat that doesn't let him speak at first. Stiles used to love cooking pancakes for him and of course, Daniel would remember that perfectly. He's not as good at cooking them as his husband and he's not done it in years.

"Daddy is not here, baby. You can have pancakes another day, okay? Today you can choose cereal or a bar." Jackson says, forcing a smile on his face. "What do you want?"

"Why no pakes? Why no Daddy?" Daniel says, frowning and crossing his arms. It breaks Jackson's heart. He wishes they were at least sitting, he doesn't feel like having this conversation in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit and dad will tell you, okay?" Daniel nods and looks dubious but goes to the table and Jackson helps him into his chair.

"Ok, let's get these for you and these ones for me." Jackson decides, grabbing the boxes of Honey Nut Cheerios and Rice Krispies and taking them to the table. Next, he grabs two spoons, two bowls and the milk, bringing them all to the table as well, before sitting down.

Finally, Jackson grabs the bottle and fills the mug from it before handing it to Daniel, who takes a long sip and then leaves it on the table as he licks his lips.

"Daddy is not at home," Jackson starts as he carefully pours milk in the bowls in front of each other, "because he's visiting your grandpa." Because Stiles's dad is _grandpa_ and Jackson's dad is _grandad_. "Do you remember when you were staying with Scott, Allison and Andrea last month?"

Daniel nods. "Andea! She my fend."

"Yeah, she's a good friend, isn't she?" Daniel nods as he pats the table with his hands animatedly.

Jackson grabs the Cheerios and adds a few to his son's milk because doing the same with his own cereal. He's very proud of how Daniel is already pretty good at feeding himself, as well as getting dressed with just some help for certain clothes.

Daniel grabs the spoon and opens his mouth extra-wide to eat his Cheerios. He spills some milk on the way but it's not a big mess.

"Well, just like you had a sleepover with Andrea, your daddy is having a sleepover too."

Daniel swallows. "Why goed gandpa?" he says with a sad tone in his voice.

"Why?" Jackson grabs the spoon and plays with the rice krispies in the bowl while he thinks what to say exactly. "You remember when you were sad because you missed your daddy when he was sick?"

Daniel nods slowly before bringing the spoon to his mouth again.

"Well, daddy missed his dad too so he's staying with him for a few days." Jackson finally has a spoonful of his cereal.

"No! I want daddy!" Daniel thumps the table with his left hand, obviously upset.

Jackson sets his spoon down. Nobody could deny that Daniel is Stiles's son, he's as stubborn as his father.

"I know baby, I want him here too but he needs to be with his dad, okay? Your daddy was sick and he's not..." Jackson's voice breaks a little despite himself, "well yet. We need to be patient so that he gets better, do you understand? When people get sick you need to take care of them." Jackson looks directly at his son's eyes to see if the child actually gets what he's saying.

"Daddy sick?" Daniel frowns again.

"Yes, Daddy was sick and he's not well yet. You need to be strong and daddy will be back home with us very soon. Can you be a strong boy for daddy?"

Daniel seems to understand him because he stops frowning and Jackson can feel the tension leaving his body. Finally Daniel nods. "Daniel strong boy," he says, followed by "pakes?" with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, he'll cook you all the pancakes you want when he's back. How many do you want?" Jackson asks, hoping to change the subject.

Daniel smiles and holds three fingers in his right hand towards Jackson.

"Three? Are you really gonna eat three pancakes by yourself?"

"Yes!" Daniel smiles and hold his fist in the air, his usual victory sign.

Jackson can help but smile in return. His son always wants more food than he can eat and Stiles sometimes ends up eating what he doesn't want.

"You know, since your daddy is not here and your grandad and your grandmother miss you very much, I thought you could have a sleepover at their house this weekend." Jackson says as Daniel continue devouring his cereal. "You can bring some movies and show them to grandad and you can show some of your drawings to grandma. What do you say, would you like that?"

Daniel looks at him with his big blue eyes as he seems to consider it. "Play Dana?" He asks excited.

"Yes, you can play with Indiana too, of course." Jackson smiles as he remembers his son's love for his parents' German Shepherd.

"Yes!" Daniel hold his fist in the air once more.

"Will you help me prepare your bag later? We can't forget your blanket and your pillow, okay?"

His son nods enthusiastically. "I hel."

"Very good." Jackson says as he grabs the spoon and finally tries another spoonful of his breakfast. Daniel is quiet for a few minutes and Jackson wonders if something is wrong because usually his son never shuts up while they're at the table.

Daniel grabs the cup and careful takes another drink before putting it down.

"Why daddy no kiss?" Daniel says bluntly.

Jackson looks at Daniel, petrified as he feels his pulse speed up. He stares at his son for a few seconds before managing to swallow the mouthful he was eating. He clears his throat while he considers the best way to answer.

"You mean, why daddy didn't kiss me?" And if he had ever had any doubt that his child is smart and notices everything, this would have clearly shown it.

Daniel nods. "Daddy no love dad?"

And that just felt like a punch to his stomach. What is he supposed to say? He told himself he'd never lie to his son and he's not starting now.

"No, baby. Daddy loves dad like dad loves daddy very much. And daddy also loves you very much. But you know how I said that daddy is sick, right?"

Daniel nods and Jackson continues. "So, he can't kiss dad until he gets better."

Daniel frowns and raises his eyebrows. "Daddy kiss Daniel?"

Something in Jackson's chest aches once again, he can feel the hurt radiating from his son and it's the worst feeling. No pain can compare to the suffering of his family, the need to make it go away is absolutely overwhelming.

"Yes, of course. Your daddy will always kiss you."

Jackson gets up and gets closer to his son. "Come here baby, give dad a big hug."

Daniel gets up quickly and Jackson picks him up and takes him in his arms. "Daddy loves you so much, baby. You're his prince. Okay? You're our beautiful prince." Jackson says soothingly in his son's ear.

Daniel hugs him as tight as he can and Jackson feels even more the stress and sadness coming from him. As expected, the contact with his father has the same calming effect on the toddler as it has on him.

 

___________________________________

 

When Stiles gets home in the morning his father is still at home.

"Hey son, come in," the sheriff says as Stiles enters the house with a small suitcase.

"How are you doing?" he continues, hugging Stiles.

Stiles looks around when they part and it's a relief that some things haven't changed much. There is a bigger TV and a new sofa he's never seen but the curtains, the table and the chairs are still the same.

"I'm..." he places his right hand on the back of his neck and keeps checking his surroundings. "I don't know, actually."

"Well, why don't you leave your things in the guest room, come down here and we can do some talking? Like I said on the phone, your room is now Daniel's when he stays here, so you'll have to stay in the guest room."

"Yeah, okay." Stiles nods before going up the stairs. He leaves his suitcase in the guest room which hasn't changed much either, except for the lamp on the ceiling and the small closet in the corner, but the double bed seems to be the same one.

When he leaves the room he passes in front of his old room and decides to open the door to have a look. He's not sure what he expected but he wasn't expecting to find it completely different.

It's just so surreal. In his mind it feels like he was living in this house three weeks ago and this just proves once again that he's lost a big part of his life he can't remember. He probably helped to decorate this room for his son and he can't remember it.

Stiles comes in and sits on the small bed designed like the body of a car. Whoever decorated it did a good job. Stiles likes the animals theme of the curtains and the wallpaper. Close to the bed there're colorful shelves with trains, cars and stuffed animals, and on the other side of the room there's a green desk and a matching chair.

On the nightstand there's a small green lamp and a red frame with a picture of Stiles and Jackson with Daniel sitting between them at a theme park. He grabs it to take a closer look. As usual, it's still totally weird to see himself so happy with Jackson and in a place he doesn't remember.

He puts the frame back where it was before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He goes down the stairs and sits next to his dad on the other side of the sofa. The sheriff turns off the television and focuses his attention on Stiles. "So...?" he asks, spreading his left arm.

"So...?"

"Don't play dumb with me son, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

Stiles runs his fingers through his hair as he sits sideways on the coach facing his father.

"I already told you on the phone, there's not much to add."

"Are you kidding me? Saying you'd like to spend some time with your old man? I didn't believe you for a second."

"But it's the truth. I haven't seen you since I left the hospital. We've not had time to _catch up_ ," if that phrase could even come close to describing his current situation.

"That's because it's Jackson who you have to _catch up_ with, not me. As I see it, I was your father when you had the accident and that's still me now, that's never gonna change," the sheriff says matter-of-factly. "Are you here because of Jackson?" he tries.

"Ummm... sort of... I mean, the part about catching up is true, okay? But yeah, I needed to get out of there," he sighs. "It wasn't working."

"Then, why didn't you say something when I asked you on the phone all those times?"

"Because it wasn't worth it. I didn't want you to worry. And besides, you always called at night and y'know, Jackson was in the house, the guy can hear everything. There's _no privacy_ at all in that house," Stiles says with an aggravated tone.

"Son, that's _your house_ , you live with your _husband_ , what did you expect?" The sheriff snorts. "And yeah, Jackson has some abilities, you knew that too."

"To be honest I don't even know what I expected. I guess..." He sighs. "I guess I expected to remember something... anything... which is stupid I know, because the doctors said I might never get my memories back, so I don't know why I thought that living in that house would change anything."

"It's not stupid. The doctors said that you might remember as well, the truth is they have no idea. They also said that you might not wake up from the coma and here you are, so, maybe I shouldn't say this, but yeah, don't listen to the doctors."

Stiles changes his position and rests his back and head on the sofa closing his eyes.

"And what did Jackson say about you coming here?"

Stiles opens his eyes but doesn't move.

"Well, he wasn't happy, I'll tell you that... but he got it. I think he knows I couldn't stay there anymore." He looks at the sheriff for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I'd have had a hard time believing that he was okay with it. You… being here…" the sheriff spreads his arms, indicating the house. "Imagine what it must be doing to him."

"God, why do you have to be more worried about what happens to him than what is happening to me? I'm your son, y'know? I'm the one who can't remember half of his fucking life... including hooking up with someone I never liked at school… having a _kid_ …! Do you know how fucked up this situation is?" he says, louder than he intended.

"I think I have _some_ idea --"

"Oh no, I don't think you do," Stiles interrupts him. "I don't think anybody does... and that includes, Scott, Allison and everybody else," he says bitterly. "I'm in that house and I don't even know how to act. I feel like I can't be myself because I'm supposed to act some way and I'm not that person yet, y'know? How fucked up is that? It's driving me crazy and that's why I had to get out of there. I felt like I was losing my sanity!" Stiles says spreading his arms wide.

"I admit it, I didn't know it was so bad. I'm sorry son. You don't deserve everything that's happened to you. I wish I could do something to fix it."

"Well, there's nothing you can do so don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It is what it is y'know?"

"So, you're not going back, then?"

"To Jackson's? Yeah, I said I would. I told him this was just for a while."

"So you lied?"

"No." He closes his eyes and rests his head on the sofa again. "Not _consciously_..." he sighs, "but maybe I did lie... I don't know. I'm just so _confused_ right now..."

"And how are things with him? With Jackson, I mean."

"Things are... _weird_ I guess? I know he's trying and he's _understanding_... And I know I can't really complain about him. Except, I've found out he's some kind of _neat freak_ , everything has to be in the correct place and he knows where everything is all the time. His clothes are arranged by colors, his office has a million folders perfectly classified, Daniel's toys are perfectly stored by category, the kitchen never has a thing out of place and I could go on..."

The sheriff frowns, "and is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not saying it's a _bad_ thing... but I'm _not_ like that, you know that, my room is... I mean, _was_ a mess half of the time. I'm not into doing the laundry and I'm certainly not into cleaning either. It's difficult to believe that we are actually living together."

"But, has Jackson complained about it? Did he say anything?"

"Not really, no. Sometimes if I leave stuff around he simply puts it back in the place, that's all."

"Then, that must be how it usually works between you two."

"I guess... I've got no experience living with anybody but you. These three weeks have been the strangest I've lived in my life. It's like three weeks ago I was in high school hoping to graduate and get into college and now out of nowhere I've got a husband, a son and another one on the way. I just... it's too much, dad," Stiles stammers.

"I know it's a lot," the sheriff says as he nods.

Stiles shakes his head and rests his right had on his neck. "I've not told Jackson this. But it's strange. Most of the time, when he looks at me, I feel like I know what he's thinking and I don't know if that's just normal or it has something to do with this bond we’re supposed to have. Like I know he misses me... I can feel it, y'know? And I wish I could do something about it but I can't... I just can't." He rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands.

The sheriff doesn't know what to say and stays silent. A minute later, Stiles raises his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I don't feel anything for him... or Daniel..." He shakes his head. "How is it possible that I don't feel anything for my own son?" He sighs. "I'm a horrible person." He hides his face on his hands again.

"You're not, Stiles. You're _not_ horrible," the sheriff says, surprised with a knot in his throat. He moves closer until he's sitting next to Stiles and puts his left arm around his son’s shoulders. "You don't know them. You can't love somebody you don't know."

Stiles doesn't say anything and the sheriff continues.

"I know you don't love them and that you think there's no solution right now... but here's the thing," he runs his hand soothingly up and down Stiles's back, " _they_ love you. I know Jackson would give his life for you or Daniel, and Daniel loves Jackson but he has a special adoration for you... you're his _daddy_... and everybody knows that. So, what I'm trying to say is that they're gonna be there to help you if you let them. You can get to know them again."

The sheriff rests his hand on his shoulder again.

"The way I see it, if you stay here, Jackson could maybe move on. It would be hard for him but I imagine he would do it. Still, I don't know how Daniel could possibly do it. He's a little kid... kids don't see things the same way adults do, y'know what I mean?"

Stiles lifts head. "Yeah, of course I do. I don't wanna hurt Daniel and I don't wanna hurt Jackson either for that matter. I just... I need some time. That's all."

The sheriff nods but doesn't say anything. He’s not sure that anything he could say would actually help.

Words aren’t what Stiles needs right now.

He hopes Stiles is right.

**Author's Note:**

> * I might continue or not depending on the interest so let me know what you thought. The first scene of this part it's been one the hardest to write so I hope somebody will like it. 
> 
> Thanks to everybody who has been supporting me with this story, I really appreciate it. I didn't have in mind to write another part so soon but I wanted to give a little christmas present to the stackson shippers and other people who may have also liked this series. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!! ¡¡Feliz nochebuena y feliz navidad!!
> 
> * Thanks to the awesome Ella Henderson and her gorgeous song ["Five Tattoos"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IspXD--kg0) for giving me the title of this part.
> 
> * You can find me [on tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
